


Birthday Pie

by heavenhellbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenhellbound/pseuds/heavenhellbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to make Dean a pie for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Pie

"Dean."

The gruff mutter drifted from the doorway and snapped Dean awake. He sighed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Dean rolled over and pushed himself into an upright position.

"Yeah, Cas?" He mumbled.

That was when he blinked into awareness. Castiel stood in the doorway of the room, a pale blush in his cheeks. Rosy, almost. His navy pajama bottoms hung low on his waist and the gray Pink Floyd tee he stole from Dean was ridden up on his hips. The strip of showing skin, as well as Cas' clothes and face, was sprinkled with white dust and...  _was that butter?_ There was something else but Dean couldn't figure out what.  
  


Cas bowed his head. "I tried to bake a pie for your birthday."

He held a crumpled apron in his hands, wringing it nervously. Dean shook his head. That smirk played on his lips as he threw back his comforter and shuffled across the room. He knew Cas couldn't cook for shit but that didn't stop him from trying.

Dean took the apron from him and gave him a reassuring smile. 

 _"_ You were supposed to stay in bed." Cas' voice had a hint of whining in it as Dean lead him downstairs. "The kitchen is a mess."

That was quite the understatement. It looked like the after shot of a high school food fight. There was egg on the cabinets and brown sugar on the floor. The only food still intact was the store-bought pie crust, which was iced over in a pan. 

"Did the ingredients attack you?" Dean chuckled. 

Castiel flushed pink and covered his face. He was clearly ashamed. Dean's grin widened. He gingerly wrapped his arms around Cas, gently pressing a kiss into his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not a big deal. We can clean up later. I'll teach you how to bake whatever you want."

Really, Dean was glad. His wonderful companion had woken up early, just to make him breakfast. That was the best birthday gift Cas could give him, even if it did result in a food-covered kitchen. 

Cas lowered his hands and leaned into Dean. His hands were clasped behind Dean's back. "I just wanted you to have a nice birthday."

Dean smirked into his neck, lips grazing behind his ear. "There's still the rest of the day."

He pulled away to give Castiel a small peck on his feather-soft lips. There was a trace of sugar on his mouth. Dean smiled again. He slowly bent down, thumbs just below Cas' hips.

"Dean, what are you-" Cas trailed.

He leaned close and and gently licked a stripe across Castiel’s exposed hipbone. Cas shivered under the touch. Dean grinned. Flour, butter, sugar, and  _apple. The mystery ingredient._

Cas looked down, carding a hand through Dean's already mused hair. His eyes were crinkled at the edges with a smile. He reached for Dean's hand and pulled him back up to eye level for a kiss. A real kiss. Not just a peck. A hands-on-the-neck-face-flushed-aching-for-more kiss. Dean didn't want it to end but he needed air. As he pulled away with a satisfied smirk, he brushed a thumb across Cas' powder-covered cheekbone.

"I still want my pie."


End file.
